How we'll be Missing You
by melanieh99999
Summary: This is a fanfic about Angelo Geros' death, one of my Phineas and Ferb OC's. You can find it on DeviantART too, and you can find more info over there.


"So, daddy? How is it going there in England?"  
_"It's going well, Lucy. Clarissa is really helpful."_  
"But you know what she did, don't you?"  
Lucy looked worried as she stood with the phone in her hands. She had to hold it with both her hands; it was actually too big for the three-year old to hold.  
_"Yes, Lucy, I know what she did to uncle Lawrence. But she's still a nice person."_  
Lucy sighed. Yes, Clarissa was an nice person, but she was glad that Clarissa broke up with Lawrence. If Clarissa didn't do that, Lucy would have never met Ferb.  
A missed chance!  
But still...  
"Does she talk about uncle Martin a lot?" Lucy asked carefully. The death of her father's best friend bothered Angelo a long time.  
_"Yeah... We talk about our childhood memories,"_ Angelo said. _"But we still work, sweetie. Don't worry."_  
"Mr. Hayford says that you're in love with Clarissa, daddy," Lucy said and giggled. Angelo's nervous laugh came out of the phone.  
_"Well... Sweetie, tell David that he must stop with saying that,"_ he said laughing.  
Lucy giggled. "Okay, daddy! But can you be here for my fourth birthday? It is already over six months!" she said. Lucy heard that Angelo sighed. _"Yes... Uhm... Sweetie. That's where I called you for,"_ he said.  
"And? Can you come?" Lucy asked. Angelo sighed again. _"Well... Lucy... ...No."_  
Lucy looked worried and almost dropped the phone. "But- but- daddy!" she shouted. "You- you _promised!"_ she shouted, almost crying.  
_"Lucy... I'm sorry. I'm just too busy,"_ Angelo said. _"That's the reason why I wanted David to go to that convention instead of me. So I could be with you."_  
"Can't you get a day off from Clarissa?" Lucy tried to get her father over. _"No, Lucy. It costs more than a day to fly to New York, to celebrate a birthday and to fly back to London. I'm sorry."_  
"But daddy!"  
_"Lucy, listen. I've got to go. But I'll come home as soon as I can, promised."_  
Angelo hung up the phone, leaving his daughter behind with sad feelings.  
"He's not coming, mommy," Lucy said. Nathaly smiled to her daughter when she putted the phone back on it's standard. "Sorry, hunny. Daddy is busy. _really_ busy. And they're with only three left, since Martin died. Clarissa, David and daddy. And that's more difficult, do you understand?" she said.  
Lucy nodded. "But can we invite Phineas, Candace and- um-"  
"Ferb, sweetie. His name is Ferb," Nathaly said.  
"Ferb, uncle Lawrence, aunt Linda and Isabella? And aunt Crystal, mr. Hayford and grandma and grandpa? And Django?" Lucy asked.  
Nathaly smiled. "Yes, we can invite all these people," she said. "Shall we do that?"  
Lucy nodded enthusiastic.

**5 months later**

"Mommy! The phone's ringing!"  
Lucy, who was playing in the livingroom, saw how her mother ran to the phone and picked it up.  
"Hello, with Mrs. Geros-Flynn..."  
Nathaly's face twisted and turned white.  
_"What_ did you do? Oh, I always said: _don't do science experiments with diseases!_  
No, no! Stay there, we'll come as soon as we can!"  
Nathaly hung up the phone.  
"What's wrong, mommy?"  
Lucy stood with an teddy bear in her arms in the room and stared up. "Is there something with daddy?"  
"Daddy did an dangerous science experiment with cancer, sweetie," Nathaly said. "He wanted to find an way to cure it.  
But he got the disease."  
Lucy's eyes got big of fright. She dropped her teddy bear and screamed.  
"We've got to get there! Now! now!" she shouted.  
At the same time, outside sounded sounds of a violent storm.  
An loud thunderclap made Lucy almost jump on the ceiling and Nathaly took her under an blanket on the couch.  
"It's alright, Lucy," Nathaly whispered. "It's alright."  
At the same time, someone rang the doorbell.  
Nathaly stood up with Lucy in her arms and opened the door. It was David.  
"Angelo called me," he said. His voice trembled.  
"Oh, poor thing," Nathaly said. "Come in, David. Fast, you don't want to catch a cold!"  
When David had hung his coat on the peg, he walked into the livingroom.  
"Davie! Davie!"  
Lucy ran to David, who lifted her up and turned her around. "Hey, Lillaby!" he said. Lucy giggled. Her dad gave her that nickname. It came from "lullaby".  
"I've heard of your daddy," David said. "Aren't you scared?"  
Lucy nodded. "I'm scared that he's going to die," Lucy whispered.  
"Oh, he won't, I promise. Angelo is strong enough to fight the cancer," David said and smiled.  
Lucy smiled back and fell asleep.

"...So? What do you think we're supposed to do?" Nathaly asked David.  
"Well, I say, visit Angelo. He told me that he was included in the Flowerfountain Hospital," David said while he stroked sleeping Lucy over her head.  
"That's a good idea, but I don't think there are flights with this weather," Nathaly said. "And they said it could go on for weeks."  
"Let's just wait for the weather to calm down, then," David said. "Then we'll see."  
"You could better wait for the weather to calm down," Nathaly said. "You can better not go out now."  
"Yeah, I've told Claudia that if I'm not back after 8:00 PM, I'm staying here," David replied.  
Nathaly nodded and took Lucy to put her in bed.  
"Everything's going to be alright, okay?" Nathaly said as she saw that her daughter opened her eyes.  
Lucy nodded silently. Nathaly dressed her in her pajamas and laid her in her bed.  
Lucy grabbed her teddybear and fell asleep.


End file.
